


Por Colin Creevey

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Por Colin Creevey

**Author's Note:**

> Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.

**  
**  
**Por Colin Creevey**   
**   
**

**  
****  
**

Entonces, todo estaba oscuro, como cuando el flash de la cámara te ciega por unos segundos y cuando abres los ojos sólo puedes ver luces bailando frente a ellos. Esto estaba hecho un desastre, había montón de gente corriendo para todos lados, buscando a otros, gritando, desesperándose. No parecía que estuviéramos muertos, parecía un primero de septiembre normal. Por eso tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que lo estábamos.

No tengo miedo de estar aquí, todos mis temores se han ido para mí. Sé que había llegado mi hora porque hice todo lo que pude hacer cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Tampoco es que esté muy feliz, estoy algo molesto por no haberle podido dejar a Denis más consejos, más besos a mi mamá y más abrazos a mi papá. Pero, en fin, creo que a todos los que estamos aquí nos pasa que comenzamos a pensar en lo que ya no pudimos hacer. Pero, bueno, todos sabemos que es inútil lo que pensemos, así que mejor planeamos el tren en el que partiremos.

Yo voy a ir con los otros Gryffindors. Va a ser como nuestro último viaje a Hogwarts. Creo que vamos a cantar el himno…

 **  
****  
**

 


End file.
